coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 329 (5th February 1964)
Plot Dennis is morose after a telling-off from Mick, even though the incorrect consignment was intercepted at a transport cafe. Before clocking off in the morning, Mick threatens him with the sack if he makes another mistake. Len tells Emily that he's heard that five PPOP members are all doing business with Laurie and that Alderman Langton has sold Laurie his share of the factory. He feels sorry for Swindley. Ken comes home for dinner in a depressed and angry state. Val doesn't know what to do to help him and he takes his anger out on her, saying he doesn't need a wife - he needs someone who understands him. He throws her down on the bed and she walks out on him, going to see Dave. He guesses what is wrong and she breaks down, saying she and Ken both married the wrong person. She reluctantly returns home. Dennis puts on a show in front of Elsie and Laurie that everything is fine at work. Ken turns up at the Rovers, heavily inebriated. He shocks Annie by ordering a double scotch. Val cries to herself at home. Ena thinks Ken's state is the shape of things to come with the new club. Concepta finds Val in tears and realises something is wrong. Val doesn't know where Ken is. Concepta tries to calm her fears. Val writes a note for Ken and leaves it on the bed. Ken refuses to talk to Albert when he asks him what's wrong. Len thinks of taking on an apprentice with all the work at the Corner Shop and the club. Jerry suggests two lads, including Eddie Thomas. Dennis takes the blame for a smashed crate so that he will be sacked. He's given a week's pay in lieu and happily leaves. Finding Ken heavily drunk at the bar, Harry and Concepta suggest he goes home to Val. He does so with reluctance and finds the note, saying she has left him. She arrives at Dave's flat with her suitcase. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Mr Swindley - Arthur Lowe Guest cast *David Robbins - Jon Rollason *Laurie Frazer - Stanley Meadows *Mick O'Connell - Reginald Jessup *Ronnie - Neville Barber *Lionel - Kenneth Colley *Joyce - Yvonne Walsh *Lorry Driver - George Ghent Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *9 Coronation Street - Front bedroom *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Gamma Garments *152a Victoria Street - Bedsit *Amalgamated Steel - Loading bay and yard Notes *This episode featured no cast or production credits. *Although the scenes in Amalgamated Steel's loading bay were studio recorded, the yard scenes were on 16mm film and on location, albeit silent and overdubbed with appropriate sound effects. *This was Margaret Morris' last episode in her first stint as producer although her successor (Stuart Latham) was only be in the post for another six episodes leaving Morris to rejoin from Episode 336 (2nd March 1964) onwards. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Dennis is framed, and Valerie finds an answer to her problem *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,847,000 homes (3rd place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1960-1969, released on 31st July 2006. Category:1964 episodes Episode 0389